SYOCAvengers!
by Lorelee13
Summary: Applications Open! (READ INSIDE!)


Greetings to all of the dear readers that tripped on this story when browsing! As you probably noticed, I'm planning to start a new story My First Story ever and I'm in need of some characters so it can get working because I'm really not THAT creative to design all of those OCS.

Submit as many as you like, but remember that I will only choose the good ones. Please send in at least one male and one female(better chance of getting picked) be DETAILED and ORIGINAL. In this story im after all types of powers and personalities. I need ALL types of powers. They don't have to be kick-butt, knock out battle powers, they could be something that helps them to remain hidden and safe. Teleportation, invisibility, healing, any other survival power like that is in demand.

WARNING! This story MIGHT contains very high possibility of character death, or slash so if you don't want to see your character get whacked for whatever heroic reason they do, leave now! Rating might go up to rated R in the future. Might be YAOI WARNING! M for using Profanity..(Mabey)

First ever story be patient with me, please i will tey my very best and update as soon as possible!

PM ME ONLY!( i dont want others to read this to know about your OC before me or this stroy is updated!)

In this story Director Fury wants more!

He sets out agents to all corners of the world even Asgard, almost a year has passed since the invasion on New York, Shield agents spot their new targets...Teenagers with attitude and powers, he wanst them he spies on them for a few months before he makes his move taking them from their homes and faimilies and forcing them to become Avengers, Forcing the avengers to...Raise their newest younger teamates in Avengers tower none are happy mostly the teenagers who did not even volunteer to become hero's and have their futures changed unplanned... this story deals with teenage attitude, highschool, puberty, PMS, dating, and rebelius teenagers!

The avengers Team:

Steve Rogers: The team cap. He is not happy with Fury, he took innocent children from their lives forcibly recruting them, the 70 year old virgin now has to deal with this whole new generation of change.

Thor Odinson: This fun loving loud dim witted go of thunder is saddened, of how he got these younger friend, but he will try his very hardest to meake them feel welcomed:

Tony Stark: Not happy the second in command, he has to give up more room for his tower, and censor his behavior he isnt good with kids!

Natasha: Saddened for them she can realte this is how she was recruted.

Clint: Fury's top dog, he is begining to rebel, he isnt happy one bit with fury, these kinds of the so called newly reformed Loki!

Bruce Banner: The Gentle scientist with anger issues, it took all he has not to go after Fury and let big green out and play, he will try and connect with these new teamates!

Loki: Newly reformed good guy (kinda) trickster god...(well we will get into that later)

Other House Mates not avengers:

Darcy Lewis: This cool young rebelious collage student will relate to the teenagers better she will become thier best friend the one person they all go to who wont rat them out.

Pepper Potts: She will be the mother hen, she isn't seeing Tony in this story isnt happy with the change in events.

Maria Hill: Deputy Director 2n in command to shield, she will learn not to mess with teenagers and mabey that stick up her butt will come oy giving her a personality kick mabey!

Phil Coulson: He is the babysitter to this new adventure after nealy dying he is back and kicking!

Name:

APPERENCE:(Detailed)

Age:

Eyes:

Face:

Hair:

Skin:

Height & Weight:

Build:

Other:

Daily cloths:

Baithing suit:

Formal cloths:

Party Cloths:

Bedtime Cloths:

School cloths:

Work Cloths:

Holloween Costume:

Codename:

Power (can have a secondary power but it must be less powerful than the primary):

Or Ability:(Like Natasha and Clint):

Power Category (defensive, offensive, transportive, or supportive which is like a distributive healing factor and such. A power can fall under more than one category):

Power Weaknesses (2 at least.):

Uniform (be sensible. No heels or skirts; include armor and subtle colors):

History and Homelife:(detailed)-(and how they got their powers):

Family and Friends(detailed info please):

One of your Family members of Freinds will visit you who is it and what is your realtionsip to them how do you act:

Where were you during the invasion(2012 movie):(DONT SAY NEW YORK NO ONE OF YOU WERE THEIR!):

Favorite avenger and why:(including Loki):

Least favorate avenger and why:(:incuding loki):

Personality (DETAILED!):

Why they want to join:

Hobbies:

School Activities:

After school job?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Family:

History:

Home Life:

House (Size, location, etc.):

Grade in school(i would perfer them to be in high school):

High school steryotype:

What clique are you in school:

Attitide to teachers:

Attitude to Fury, Maria Hill, and Shield:

Attitude to civvilians:

Attitude to Stark employes and Pepper:

Attitude to Darcy Lewis(the cool rebelious friend/civilion who has your back):

Attitude to Avengers:(includeing Loki):

Attiude to the other teenagers in your team:

Attitude to parents and siblings:

Attitude to the Asgardians:

Attitude to J.A.R.V.I.S:

Relationship:(are you single, willing to date, dating, virgin, straight, gay, What?):

What type:(i pick who dates):

How Would you feel if shield took you from your home life and made you a Avenger not of your free will?:

You might not see your families of friends again, how would you feel and react to that news:

What was your original future plans before Shied took you and forced you to be a Avenger:(you werent planning to become a avenger):(your original future plans are canceled):

How do you feel about your powers:

Do you use your powers for good or abuse your powers:(no one ever knew you had powers and you NEVER told anyone not even your closes loved one:

You have told NO one that you have these powers and or abilities, how do you think your loved ones will react when they find out on the evening news of the newest youngest avengers and you their loved one is on:

What do you do for fun:

Fav tv show/movie:

Fav Cartoon:

Fav music:

Fav color: Fav animal:

Fav place:

Fav Food/Drink:

What is your View of Avengers Tower:

Room Style:(detailed):

Favorite God or Goddess:(not Thor or Loki, pls):(Why is this yor fav?):

Medical Conditions: (Is there something they're allergic to or do they have to take medication?)

Phobia: (What is they're worst fear, why, and how do they react to it?)

You had a chance to rebel agains shield and the avengers what would you suggest the teenage team and yourself do?:

Drugs, Drinking, Smoking, Dating, Sex:

Does Your Character Use Bad Language:

Can Your Character Drive?: (detailed):

Small tape of them not knowing they are being recorded by Shield wth power or ability showing and how they act before, during, and after they use power not knowing they are being recored:(detailed!):

Where would you go fro vacation:

If Tony Stark gave you a million dollars what would you do with it!:

Are you Religus:

What is your though on same sex realtionship?:

Can I PM you if I need to?:

Can i change little things about them?:

Anything Else:


End file.
